


Breathless

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Alternating, Short, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome asks a question. For once, she gets an answer. For the Dokuga 'Breathless' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Breathless  
By: The Hatter Theory  
Rating : K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

~*~

Curiosity was her curse, but it really couldn't be helped. Maybe that was why she found it so hard to get along with both of the brothers sometimes. Curiosity was supposed to be a feline trait, right? Although Kagome didn't have the survival instincts to remember the rest of the saying until after the danger had passed.

But there had been absolutely no danger involved in this. Well, not really, if you didn't count almost falling off. Just one little question, and the daiyoukai had seen fit to practically glare at her, which for him meant something similar to murder thoughts. And it had been more rhetorical than anything. Nothing worth earning that sort of look! Perhaps he was imagining them taking the form of swords and cutting off her tongue. Perhaps it had been her slightly horrified expression when she had been thinking over _that_ possibility that had swayed him.

It had been so glorious to get an answer for once, especially after the initial fear had worn off and her eyes had opened to a world that had reeled and dipped and spun. She had clung tightly to the youkai, laughing blithely as she had been whirled and swirled and rolled in the sky at amazing speeds. It was like being in a stunt plane without the shell to detract from the experience, or the world's tallest, fastest roller coaster.

When the ground rushed to meet them, she had screamed, not from any sort of apprehension -because she implicitly trusted that she would come to no harm- but out of sheer delight.

The landing had been just as smooth as the rest of the ride, and she looked to the daiyoukai, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, breathless and robbed of speech. He tried to hold back the chuckle when he noticed her hair, standing almost straight out in a hundred directions. He settled for a small smirk when he noticed that it was not settling down. Her expression was enough to convey her gratitude. After several minutes, the lord's ward broke the silence.

"Rin wants to ride Ah Un like that!" The little girl gasped.

"Me too! Me too!" Shippou chimed in.

"Think you can fly like that?" Kagome asked impishly, smoothing down her hair.

_'Of course she is not content with merely thinking the question.'_

"You would not survive flight with this Sesshoumaru," He answered calmly as he turned away.

"You'd drop me?" She asked indignantly, glaring at his back. He turned and awarded her with one of his rare small smiles. The upturning of a corner of his lips, nothing more. But he remembered the first time he had been able to fly, and it had filled him with almost as much wonderment as the onna displayed after her flight on his dragon.

"This Sesshoumaru flies higher than Ah Un, and is much faster."

His smile, small as it had been, had disarmed her, and she stared at him in shock. He congratulated himself on finally finding a way to stop her endless questioning. He turned forward and began walking again, intent on ignoring the group.

"Rin wants to fly with Sesshoumaru!"

When she was met with incredulous stares and total silence, she looked to Shippou for support. Finding none, she turned Kagome.

"Does Kagome onee-san want to fly with Sesshoumaru?" She asked, ignoring the sudden blush burning the miko's face. Kagome fidgeted for several minutes under the weight of the whole group's stare. Her silence had even forced Sesshoumaru to turn.

"Sure Rin, it would be fun," She muttered, her face to the ground and refusing to meet his eyes. He decided to take her humilation a step further.

"Perhaps, miko."

He delighted in the silence that followed him as they moved on.

~*~

Just weirdness, like I said. I might add onto it. Not sure yet. (But who wouldn't want to fly like that?) 


End file.
